fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
People of Pgh Gambling
Isle of Capri Casinos, Inc. Proposed Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Associated Applicants IOC PITTSBURGH, INC. Alter Company B.I. Isle Partnership, LP Goldstein Group, Inc. Isle of Capri Casinos, Inc. Allan Bernard Solomon Bernard Goldstein Donn Roland Mitchell, II Duncan Michael McKenzie Francis Paul Ciuffetelli Lester James McMackin Nancy Ann Donovan Richard Francis Stewart Richard Louis Meister Robert Farrell Griffin Robert Frankin Boone Robert Jeffrey Norton Robert Steve Fiore Roger Winfred Deaton Timothy Michael Hinkley Alan Joel Glazer Andrew James Economon Emanuel Crystal Frederick Edwin, John, Gedge Brackenbury Gregory David Guida Irene Selma Goldstein Jeffrey David Goldstein Patricia Mary Mendoza Richard Allen Coonrod Richard Alter Goldstein Robert Gary Ellis Robert Scott Goldstein Timothy Alan Ilsley William Randolph Baker Applicant Total: 34 North Shore Gaming, LP News from the end of January, 2006: One of the companies competing for a slots license for Pittsburgh has withdrawn its application. Merrill Stabile had hoped to build a casino near PNC Park, but filed to withdraw the application this week. There are now three companies hoping to obtain that license. Proposed Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Associated Applicants North Shore Group ,LP North Shore Group, LLC NP Management Pittsburgh, LLC NP Management Pittsburgh, LP NP Pittsburgh, LLC NP Pittsburgh, LP North Shore Gaming, LP Peter Albert Simon II Yvette Ehr Landau Gregg Harvey Solomon Merrill Philip Stabile Applicant Total: 11 PITG Gaming, LLC Proposed Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Associated Applicants Barden Development, Inc. Jurat Holdings, LLC PITG Gaming Investor Holdings, LLC PITG Gaming, LLC Don Hamilton Barden Michelle Renea Sherman Applicant Total: 6 Station Square Gaming, LP Proposed Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Associated Applicants Forest City Commercial Group, Inc. Forest City Enterprises, Inc. Forest City Rental Properties Corporation Forest City Station Square, Inc. Harrah's Entertainment, Inc. Harrah's Operating Company, Inc. Harrah's Pittsburgh Management Company Pittsburgh Casino, Inc. Private Capital Management, L.P. FCE Management, LP RMS, Ltd Third Avenue Management LLC Station Square Gaming, LP Alan M. Negrelli Albert Benjamin Ratner Allan C. Krulak Brad Snyder Brian J Ratner Brian M. Jones Charles Alex Ratner Charles D. Obert Charles L. Rau Charles R. Zappala David J. Larue David L. McCown Deborah Carole Ratner Salzberg Duane F. Bishop Edward A Chanatry Edward A. Pelavin Emerick J. Corsi Everett H. Shine Gail A. Enderwood Gayle B. Farris Geralyn M. Presti Gregory M Vilkin James Arthur Ratner James J. Prohaska James P Crosby James William Finnerty Jerry V. Jarrett Joan K. Shafran Joginder Singh John L. Hyclak Joseph J. Boehm Judith A. Wolfe Lawrence R. Fishman Linda M. Kane Louis Stokes Mark C. Siegel Mark Gorden Bulmash Mark W Smith Michael E. Lonsway Michael E. Stevens Michael F. Farley Michael R. Esposito, Jr. Michael R. May Minta A. Monchein Nancy W. McCann Patrick M. Lott Peter B. Calkins Robert G. O'Brien Ronald Anthony Ratner Samuel Miller Scott S.Cowen Stanley Ross Thomas A. Michaels Thomas G. Smith Thomas L. Gilkeson Thomas Timothy Kmiecik Vincent S. Hill Warren Ornstein William K Lieberman William P Hewitt William T. Ross Applicant Total: 74 Various Supporters JOSEPH R. KANE, General Manager, The Westin Convention Center Hotel, Downtown P-G LTE from March, 2006, All about revenues At a time when our city faces severe financial challenges, we need to create as many well-paying jobs as we can. With the debate over casino proposals raging, we need to look beyond the obvious and focus on the heart and soul of the matter: Who can generate the most revenues and create the most jobs for Pittsburgh? Who has the experience to run a casino well over the long haul? As the general manager of the Westin Convention Center Pittsburgh hotel, I fully understand the importance of tourism and revenues to a business and a city. The plan put out by Forest City Enterprises and Harrah's makes a compelling case that no other can. Harrah's is the largest name in the business and includes brands like Caesars and Horseshoe. This company knows how to attract people and bring in revenues. I honestly believe people would travel to Pittsburgh to visit a Harrah's, because Harrah's has the unparalleled capacity to market and attract them. They project that $155 million of the revenues in the first year alone will come from outside Allegheny County and more than 10,300 jobs will be created. Smaller casino players cannot commit to do what Harrah's could do for Pittsburgh. It is that simple. Links * Gaming Control Board (PA organization) * Pittsburgh's Gaming Task Force * http://www.hallwatch.org/news/1151466922935 * Executive director of the Pennsylvania Gaming Control Board is the subject of a criminal investigation News * Casino opponents seek probe of ex-gaming head Philly Inquirer, 08/23/2007 * P-G coverage, http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06026/644470.stm says N.Side proposal still in the hunt, January 2006. * Gaming Board member resigns, news from March 25, 2006 http://www.pennlive.com/newsflash/pa/index.ssf?/base/news-36/114323696981000.xml&storylist=penn :William P. Conaboy, who kept his outside job as general counsel for a nonprofit health care and services provider in northeastern Pennsylvania, said the strain of two jobs was too much as public hearings on applications for licenses to operate slot-machine parlors approached. * Political consultant at center of dispute over picking casino May 27, 2006, by Rich Lord, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette * Slots applicants float plans with task force by Andrew Conte, TRIBUNE-REVIEW, May 26, 2006 * Majestic Star's casino on the North Shore would feature riverfront access to the Gateway Clipper fleet, * Pittsburgh Gaming Task Force held a closed-door meeting with slots applicants in May, 2006, and declined comment. The city group has no authority over who gets the license, but members said they want to make a recommendation to the state Gaming Control Board before the public comment period ends June 2, 2006. Backers of Isle of Capri Casinos' bid to put the slots parlor in the Lower Hill District said they met with task force members for about an hour. The group was attentive, said Tim Hinkley, Isle of Capri's president. Abe Naparstek, Forest City's spokesman, said the group has hired local architect Astorino to help with its casino plans for Station Square. The group also talked about design, revenue and other parts of its application to the state, he said. Applicants said their presentations were similar to those made to the state gambling panel during hearings Downtown last month. The task force asked for additional information on anticipated traffic flow. Acting separately, the city's Planning Department recently compiled its own analysis of the applicants, praising Forest City's location but doubting its ability to handle heavy traffic. That 135-page report is the only analysis that Mayor Bob O'Connor's office plans to send to the state board. Gambling